Murder case
by Masterofwar
Summary: Based off of the boy meets world episode, and then there was shawn. Moka and Tsukune are having a fight. And of all the wrong times a killer is in the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my other fanfic I'm putting on hold, so those who are waiting for a new chapter, sorry. This story is based off of the boy meets world episode when there was a killer in the school. I always thought it would be funny, so hey, here it is. Rate, comment, critisize. I don't give a fuck. (Looks at Moka and Tsukune tied up and gagged.)**

**Bet you won't censor me now huh?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Class session

We join Tsukune and friends at Youkai academy, in Ririko Kagome's Math class. But Something seems different between Tsukune and Our favorite Vampire Moka. Not only are they sitting away from each other they're not even acknowledging each other's existence.

Flashback

A few days ago, Tsukune promised Mizore He'd go out with her to the skating rink. But before he got the chance, Inner Moka, wielding Belmont, walks up to him.

**"Where do you think you're going Tsukune**?" said Moka

"I promised Mizore I'd go to skating with her. Why do you ask?" said Tsukune

Hearing this did not put Moka in a good mood. Inner Moka had finally aknowledged the feelings she has for Tsukune, even though she hasn't told anyone yet. The way she sees it, Tsukune Belongs to her and her alone. And having him go around dating other girls was unacceptable.

**"Have you forgotten about your training? You don't have time for dates**." said Moka

"I'm sorry. But I can't back out now. Mizore's my friend. I can't abandon her." replied Tsukune

**"You will if you know what's good for you. Now follow me**."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?"

**"I mean if you don't come with me right now, you will regret it. Now come on. We have work to do."**

"Are you kidding me? You're threatening me for having fun with one of our friends? You cannot be serious."

Moka begins to get irritated by his attitude. She walks up to him and grabs his collar bringing his face close to hers.

**"I'm dead serious. You are not allowed to go out with anyone. Is that understood?"**

"No it's not! What's the matter with you? You actually want me to abandon my friend? Sorry, but that's not the kind of person I am. Now let go of me." Tsukune removs her hand from his collar. Moka feeling disrespected, slaps Tsukune across the face.

**"How dare you speak to me this way? You are nothing but a snack and unless you want me to bleed you dry, you will do as I say. Now I'm telling you for the last time. Follow me." **Moka orders Tsukune. Tukune looks toward her with an angry look.

"What the hell is your problem?! I never did anything wrong! I already said I'm going with Mizore! And if something like this is such a pain in the ass for you then... Then why don't you just train by yourself?! I'm through being your punching bag! Now just leave me alone!"

**"How many times do I have to tell you-"**

"And another thing! Stop talking to me like that! Not only are you not my mother, you're not my master, and I'm not your damn snack! And at this point, I'm not even sure you're my friend! So how about this? You do things your way and I'll do it mine. I'm never talking to you again."

Moka feels her heart sink after hearing those words. The one person she trusted and loved more than anything, hated her. And because of her temper to boot. Tsukune turns away from Moka, and walks to meet Mizore, not looking back even once. Moka falls to her knees, as the last thing Tsukune says is repeated through her mind. Tears run down her cheeks as regret and sadness take control of her. The only thing she could say was

**"Tsukune." **

The next day, Outer Moka confronts Tsukune about What he said to Inner Moka. And wondered why he was so rude. Tsukune was upset that she would defend her inner self when she was the one who crossed the line. Moka replied that her inner self was only trying to help. But after a while Tsukune said that he did not want to speak to either Moka's at this point and walked away, leaving a very hurt Moka.

End Flashback:

**"It's all my fault that he's avoiding us. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry Naive one." **said Inner Moka

"It's alright. Don't beat yourself up about it." said Outer Moka

"Hey Moka. Why are you still in my seat? Haven't you made up with Tsukune yet?" Said Kurumu walking up to Moka.

"No. I tried but he won't even look at me. Maybe It would be better if I gave him some space."

"No it isnt. Your little fight is having severe ramifications on me!"

"Oh ramifications. Nice words Juggy." said Mizore walking up to the pair.

"Kurumu, that's a pretty big word. Congradulations. Oh and here's the homework you've been missing." Said Kagome, walking behind Kurumu and carrying her missed assignments

"See? Now sensei knows I'm in class!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"It's only temperary Kurumu. I can't stand to be near him right now. Everything about him makes me feel horrible for what my other self said. Everything he does, excites me. The way he moves, the way he breathes. Even the way his shirt lifts up when he reaises his hand." said Moka

"Thank you for reminding my why I traded seats. But really Moka, you should try to make up with Tsukune before he begins to hate you." said Kurumu

_"Something tells me it may be too late for that." _Thought Moka. All her thoughts were thrown aside when she noticed and brunnete named Kendra, speaking to Tsukune, asking for a pencil.

_"What does that hussy think she's doing? She acts as if Tsukune is a free agent."_ Thouht Outer Moka. **"Let me out. I'll handle this." **said Inner Moka. Enraged and jealous Moka walks over and grabs Tsukune's hand and pulls off the Rosario. and her aura is released changing her into inner Moka.

**"Get away from him Kendra! We are not spitting up it's just a little, trial separation! And don't think I don't know what borrow a pencil means, got it?! Nobody! Nobody borrows a pencil from Tsukune, But me!"**

_"Great. Moka's bothering me again. Wait what does she mean by trial separation? We weren't married!"_ Thought Tsukune

"I was just asking for a pencil! No need to get angry!" said Kendra

**"I know what you were asking for, and if you ask again, I'll use that big pencil to carve out your heart! Understood Kenni?! Huh?!"**

"Why is Inner Moka so angry?." Mizore said To Kurumu

"I don't know, but she's taking it harder that Outer Moka and Tsukune." said Kurumu

"Okay. Well, we will return to the love and the restless after a bief word from Sensei. And here's the word. Shut the hell up!" said Kagome, annoyed by the interuptions.

**"Ririko sensei. I'm sure you can recall being insulted and stabbed in the back by your so called best friend." **said Moka

"I didn't stab you! You stabbed me!!" exclaimed Tsukune

**"Are you kidding me?! I'd rather stab myself before stabbing you! Kendra! Give me that pencil!"**

"I don't have one! No thanks to you!" said Kendra

"SILENCE!!!" said Kagome, silencing everyone. "This class could not be anymore interested with the little querrals of it's students, than it is with whatever the hell it is I'm teaching! Akashiya! Aono! I expect the two of you to behave yourselves like adults would. Akashiya, to the left side of the classroom. Aono, to the right. Right now. Move it!"

"Sensei, please! It's just gonna make things worse between them!" said Kurumu

"I don't care! I'm trying to teach a class here! Now, Miss Kurono. Since you want to speak. Please answer this equation." said Kagome pointing to the board.

**"You still haven't answered my question, sensei. You must know what it's like to be friends with a traitor!" **said Moka, glaring at Tsukune

"What did you call me?! You're the trait-"

"QUIEEEEETEEE!!!!!!" screamed Kagome "If I hear one more crazy out burst out of any of you, then all of you kooks are going to detention!"

Just then, the janitor comes in. He was a pale, bony, and creepy old man. Everyone's eyes fall on him, all noise ceased. The janitor looks around at everyone inside. He then bends over and picks up the garbage can and dumps the trash. He takes one last, long look at the students, and leaves.

"And there goes my limit. When I call your name, please step forward and grab a detention slip." said Kagome

"For what?! We didn't do anything!" said Mizore

"Does it look like I care right now? And why don't you come up first miss Shirayuki?" said Kagome

Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Kendra, & Kurumu walk up to get there slips. They were to report to dtention the minute School ends. Tsukune walks pas Moka, not looking at her even once, and Moka felt bad again for starting yet another fight with him.

Later...

Detention was held in Ririko sensei's classroom.

"I didn't think 2nd years still got detention." said Kurumu to Mizore

"They do when they act like 2 year olds." said Kagome, walking up to Kurumu

"They do when they act like 2 year olds." said Kurumu, mocking Kagome

"Miss Kurono. A little advice for the future. When one mocks someone, they should wait, until they're not looking right at them!"

"I'm not in my regular seat."

"This is detention, everyone. Which means no talking whatsoever." Kagome then heads toward the door leaving the students.

"Where are you going Sensei?" asked Tsukune

"I'm not in detention, mister Aono, so I don't really have to be here. But don't think just because I'm not here that I'm not keeping an eye on you all." with that Kagome tales her leave, while the students, are left unsupervised.

"And all I wanted was a pencil." said Kendra

"Shut up Kenni! You're lucky to even be here!" said Moka, her Rosario replaced

"Yeah, I really don't see it that way." replied Kendra

"Hey isn't Yukari in this class too?" asked Tsukune

"Yeah but she got sick, so she couldn't make it to school. Kokoa stayed to help her get better. You know those two are getting a little too close of you ask me." said Kurumu

Kurumu gets up from her seat and heads for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Mizore

"If we're gonna be stuck here then there's no reason to run on an empty stomach. I'm going to my locker to get some snacks." Kurumu tries to turn the knob but it won't budge. "I don't believe it. Sensei locked us in."

"She can't do that! It's against the Geneva detention convention!" exclaimed Kendra

Kurumu hears someone coming down the halls and fears it's Kagome, so she hurries to her seat. When the group looks back at the door, she sees the creepy janitor again, looking through the window.

"Man that guy is freaky. Do you think he comes to work looking like that?" said Kendra

"Hey! Giggles! We're locked in! Do you have the key?!" said Kurumu

The janitor gets his keys and holds them to the window for everyone to see. Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief, as hope of freedom flows through their hearts.

"Can you get us out?" asked Tsukune

The janitor smiles at them and walks away ignoring the request for freedom.

"Guys I'm a little scared here." said Moka

"What is going on here?" said Mizore

Kurumu glomps onto Tsukune, and rubs up against him, pissing off Moka. "I'm really not sure, but I like it." said Kurumu

The display on the board rolls up revealing the words, "No one gets out alive" written in blood. Mizore lets out a horrified scream. and everyone huddles up together.

"Now I don't like it as much." said Kurumu

To be continued~

* * *

It's probably not all that good, but we'll see how the story progresses. What horros await our heroes? Will they prove the words wrong or will they suffer a terrible death. We'll find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn it. Ou-rex Untied Moka and Tsukune. Now I gotta hide in order to keep from getting censored. They'll never find me in here. Anyway, here's part two for Murder case. In this part, our heroes try to figure out a way out of this mess. But who is responsable for it? When we find out in this chapter? Lets find out. As always, rate comment, criticise. I don't give a-**

**Inner Moka and Tsukune- Found you. **

**Oh no.**

**Moka- This is for tying us up.**

**Mommy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Horror approaches.

Last time... Our heroes were stuck in detention and locked in the classroom. Unable to get out, fear runs through their veins. And on the chalkboard, the words "No one gets out alive" Forces the realization of danger in their hearts. Well almost everyone.

"It's gotta be sensei." said Kurumu

"Kurumu...Buddy... There's blood on the chalkboard. I doubt it's because she ran out of chalk!" said Kendra

"It's fake. Don't you see that?" said Kurumu

"Kurumu. I'm a vampire. Trust me. That's not fake." said Moka. Moka's stomach begins to growl, signaling her hunger. Moka turns to Tsukune, pleading for blood.

"There's blood on the wall. Lick it off." said Tsukune. Moka nearly cried at the harsh words. And for her stomach.

"Anyway, it's obvious that this is another one of Ririko sensei's crazy schemes."

"Maybe, but why would she do something like this?" asked Mizore

"Well why else would she do it? To teach us something." said Tsukune

"And what would that be?" said Moka

"To pay attention or we die."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Hey! You got a better idea?! I'd love to hear it!"

"Alright! Knock it off! This is what got us here in the first place." said Kendra

Moka and Tsukune turn from each other with a pout from both of them, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Anyway, it wouldn't make sense either way Kurumu." said Mizore

"It would, if you've seen as many horror movies as I have. This is a classic horror scene. The locked door. The scary janitor. The blood on the chalkboard. And..Our soon to be first victom." said Kurumu pointing towards Kendra, causing all eyes to fall on her.

"Me?! Why Me?!" asked Kendra

"Well Kenni, it sure as hell isn't gonna be any of us! I mean who are you kidding?!" said Mizore, causing everyone except Kenni to laugh.

Then, all the laughter ceases, when the group hear a noise.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

"Alright. You're the horror expert. What's that?!" said Mizore

"It's the sound of our beating hearts. It signifies our heighten fear. And that something horrible is gonna walk through that door. Right. Now!" said Kurumu. As the door creaks open, all the girls let out a horrified scream.

"Nooooo!! This can't be happening!!!" screamed Moka.

Behind the door was none other than... Gin and Sun.

"Nice to see you all too." said Gin

"Hi guys." said Sun

"Gin, Sun. What are you guys doing here?" asked Tsukune

"I came to visit everyone. It's been a while, and Gin promised to show me around. So much has changed." said Sun

"Well, did you see anyone out there?" asked Tsukune

"Nope, not a soul. It's actually kinda creepy." said Gin

"Why creepy why'd you say creepy why is it creepy why creepy?" said Moka

"It's probably because of that janitor." said sun

"I knew it!" said Kurumu

"There we were, walking around, reminicsing about the past and there he was pushing a skweeky basket around."

"Well that's not so bad." said Moka

"Oh and there's blood in the showers." said Gin

Moka gasps.

"Hey how's the pressure?" said Tsukune

"Oh, it is really good. It's so relaxing." said Gin

"Wait, what were you guys doing in the showers?" said Mizore

Sun and Gin blush, whistling as if ignoring the question.

"Wait did you say blood in the showers? Then this is exactly like that old classic, 'Blood in the showers.' No, we're not dealing with Ririko sensei nor the janitor. We're dealing with a crazed, maniacal, master villian."

"The excorsist." said Tsukune

" else could it be? It's just a shame that Kenni has to die."

"...I really wish you'd stop saying that." said Kendra

"Okay. But why would the Excorsist do this?" asked Sun

"I think he realizes that we're too old for detention to scare us, especially after what we've been through. So he's turned the whole school into a deathbed." said Tsukune

"The board chairman's house of terror" said Mizore

"I'm not scared. Nothing scares me. And by the way Moka." Kendra points to Moka, glaring her down. "Tsukune does not belong to you, and last time I checked he never did. So if I wanna borrow a pencil from him, I will. And what are gonna do about it?!"

Just then the lights go off. Mizore lets out a horrified scream. Then the lights come back on revealing Gin being carried by Sun.

"Did you put on a little weight since the last time you were scared?" said Sun.

"Maybe a little." said Gin

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" mizore screams

"No, see, you scream when the lights go off. If you scream when the lights are on, it takes away the feeling." said Kurumu

*wheeze. Wheeeze* "AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! !!!!" Mizore screams

"Now you're being retarded. what's the matter with you?" said Kurumu. Mizore grabs Kurumu's face and turns her to the direction of the board. The sight shocks everyone. Pinned to the wall, was Kendra, with a pencil through her head. Unable to stand, Kendra falls to the ground. Moka walks up to the corpse and looks at the wall, which was marked by the other end of the pencil.

"I'll always remember she was this tall." said Moka

"Oh my god!! They killed Kenni!! You bastards!!!" said Gin

Everyone screams and runs out of the classroom. When they step out. The lights flicker and the song "inside the fire" plays.

"The excorsist is so low budget." said Kurumu

"Wake up Kurumu. This could not be the chairman. Not even he is this sadistic." said Moka

"So what? You'd rather believe that there really is some crazed Phsyco killer on the loose?"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" said Gin scaring everyone.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" said Tsukune

"My porno Mag is gone!!!"

"No it's not it's right here!!!!" said sun carrying a magazine

"Oh good." said Gin

"Okay, there has to be a way out of here. Isn't there?" said Moka, shivering fear

"Afriad not. The faculty are the only one's with the keys. And by the looks of it, all the doors are locked." said Kurumu

Everyone ignores Kurumu and searches for a way out. But no matter where they looked, no door could be opened.

"Wait! Let's get inner Moka to break down the doors! Tsukune, take off the Rosario!" said Moka. Tsukune grabs the Rosario and pulls it off. But nothing happened. Moka was still outer Moka. Everyone looks to each other, confused and scared. Their last hope...Gone.

"What's happening? Why am I not transforming?!" said Moka

"What if the excorsist put a seal on the school preventing her to unleash Inner Moka?" said Mizore

"Then, we have a problem. None of us are strong enough to break down these doors, plus even if we were then the excorsist may have taken precaution and saeled our powers as well." said Kurumu

"Okay so, we have three people who could be responsible. We have Ririko sensei, the janitor, and The chairman. So, what happens next?" said Tsukune

"Next there will be a strange shadowy figure that will always creep behind and none of us will see him." said Kurumu

Everyone turns around and sees nothing. But while their backs are turned, a shadowy figure appears behind them and runs past. When everyone turns back around, the figure is gone.

"Then the lights will flicker and One of our suspects, will pop up and tell us their plan."

The lights begin to flicker and the song continues

Give your soul to me. For eternaty. Release your life. Take your place inside the fire in hell.

When the lights come back on, Kagome stands before the students.

"Sensei are you crazy?! You've done some pretty messed up things but this bites the cake! Killing Kenni and locking us in! You're insane!!" said Tsukune

"I should have known it was you. So what is it? What's the big lesson, you pshyco?!" said Kurumu

"Guys somethings wrong here. I'm smelling fresh blood." said Moka.

The minute Moka said this, Kagome falls to the ground with a knife through her back. Everyone is in shock.

"Oh my god! They killed Sensei! You bastards!!!!" said Gin

Everyone except Kurumu run away screaming.

"I was wrong! But if she's not the killer...Who is?" said Kurumu

To be continued~

* * *

Shh. I got away from Moka and Tsukune. Ou-rex you traitor. Kagome isn't the killer, which leaves the group with 2 remaining suspects. The janitor, and the excorsist. Which one is it. We'll find out next time. OH NO!! THEY'VE SPOTTED ME!!! HELP!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew. I lost them. I know the last one was lacking but I'll make it up with this one. The gang are now trying to figure out who the killer is. They're down to two suspects. The chairman, and the janitor. But they also must deal with Tsukune and Moka's fighting. As always rate, comment, criticize. I don't give a- Shh They're coming. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Inner Moka- Did you hear something?**

**Tsukune-No. Let's keep looking.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicion arises.

"Sensei's dead. Sensei's dead. Ririko sensei is dead!" said Moka

"I don't get it. How could sensei just die?"

"She was supposed to be the killer! Why did she have to die?!" said Mizore

"It's my fault! I put the blame on her at first. I should have known. The moment I suspected her, I signed her death warrent." said Kurumu

"Well are any of us safe?!" said sun

"Yes! Virgins! Virgins never die!"

Everyone turns their eyes toward Kurumu when those words were spoken. Kurumu gets the hint and blushes, and gets offended

"Hey! Just because I'm a succubus does not mean that I'm a slut!"

"I'll be okay. No one has to worry about me." said Tsukune

"I'm okay too. I've never been with anyone." said Moka

"I'm fine. Tsukune hasn't agreed to it yet." said Mizore, causing Tsukune to blush, and filling Moka with relief.

"I'm dead." said Gin

"...Me too." said Sun

"....Actually, considering all the contacts Ive had with Tsukune, I think I'll get as sick as you can get without actually dying." said Kurumu

"What about Kenni? She's dead." said Tsukune

"Hey hey hey hey. Go Kenni! Go Kenni! I said Go go go Kenni!" said Kurumu, Gin and Sun

"Okay!" said Moka, silencing everyone. "Look. As happy as I am for Kenni, I'm a little freaked out here. We have a student and a teacher dead. Now do we have any info that can help us at the moment?"

"Moka's right. We just have to calmly recap on the situation." said Kurumu

"Kenni's dead! Sensei's dead! We're trapped inside with a killer!" said Gin

"So we gotta figure out who the killer is, right? Who do we have left?" said Sun

"The only suspects left are the chairman and the janitor."said Tsukune

"The board chairman has the keys and so does the janitor. But neither of them have any motives. But, if it's not them, who could it be?" said Mizore

Moka walks over to a desk and sits down, holdng her head. Kurumu sees this and walks over to talk to her friend so no one hears.

"Moka what's wrong? You're not worried are you?" said Kurumu

"Yes I am. I mean, here I am having a fight with Tsukune and now a killer is after us. And to make matters worse, I can't transform into my inner self and save us!" said Moka

"We'll find a way out of this. Everything is gonna be fine. But just in case, you may want to make up with Tsukune. There's no reason to leave things the way they are. He is your best friend right?"

"Yes. You're right. I have to make things up to him. But still, what about Inner Moka? She's so stubborn, she'll never try to make up with him."

I'm sure she feels the same way you do. It'll work out. You'll see. You just have to be brave enough to make things right. No more shy Moka, at least until this is over. Okay?"

Moka nods her head in agreement. Kurumu kisses Moka on her forehead and walks toward the group. When Moka and Kurumu reaches the group, Moka attempts to speak to Tsukune, until they hear a familiar skweaking sound.

"Wait don't say it!" said Kurumu

"The janitor's the killer!" said Tsukune

"And there goes the janitor."

"Come on. You can't be serious." said Mizore

"Guys, I would trust Kurumu on this one. She's the only one who knows how to handle this situation." said Moka

"Trust? You're the last person who should be talking about trust." said Tsukune

"What's that supposed to mean?!" said an offended Moka

"It means that out of everyone here, you're the one who has trouble trusting someone! Ironic how all of this happens because of it!"

"I did trust you, you son of a-"

"Hey hey hey! That's enough!" said Gin silencing the pair. "Now this is not the time to be fighting. We have two people dead, and that is an acceptable loss. Now if you hadn't noticed Someone always dies after you two fight. So stop the fighting!"

(Skweak, skweak,skweak)

"Oh god! He's coming! He's coming closer! HE'S COMING CLOSER!!!!" screamed Mizore

"Let's get out of here!" said sun

The group runs for their dear lives attempting to run from the sound. but instead they run to the source. Mizore lets out another horrified scream.

"You know, you're really good at that." said Sun

"Oh thank you." said Mizore

"Wait where's the killer?" said Kurumu

"He's probably on his way." said Gin

"I don't think so. Mizore?" said Tsukune

"Yeah?" said Mizore

"Are you sick of screaming?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then don't look in here."

Tsukune removes some of the garbage to reveal a horrible sight which causes everyone to scream.

"There's like 15 retainers in there!!" said sun

"And this." Tsukune pulls out two heads, belonging to the anitor and the board chairman. Eberyone turns their eyes to Mizore.

"Oh me? Okay. AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" said Mizore. Tsukune puts the heads back in the basket and pushes the cart away.

"Wait a second. The killers are dead. we're off the hook! Up top!" said Gin, holding his hand in the air. Everyone looks toward him with aggitated looks.

"There goes our last two suspects." said Moka

"But there's no one else here. Is there?" said Tsukune. Everyone turns around to see nothing. As they turn back forward a dark figure runs by.

"Well Kurumu. How do you explain this?" said Mizore

"Well, you guys aren't gonna like this. But here goes. The death of the chairman and th janitor signifies the last of the obvious suspects. Just like the cult classic, 'the last of the obvious suspects'."

"Which would mean-" said Moka

"Dun dun dun!" said Gin

"The killer, is one of us." said Tsukune

"As in, 'the killer is one of us'." said Kurumu

"Dun dun dun!"

"Stop it!" said Moka

"Why? Do we upset you?" said Mizore

"Yes!"

Upset you enough....to kill?" said Tsukune

"Dundundun!" Sun gives Gin a pissed off look. "I'm done."

"Let's just face the facts people. One of us...is a twisted...Pshycotic....Evil minded...Murderer. The question is, which one of us is it?" said Tsukune, who then turns his head towards sun, who returns the glare. Moka looks toward Kurumu as Kurumu looks at Moka. Gin looking at everyone and Mizore glaring at him.

"Oh this is ridiculous. None of us is the killer! We should try to find a way out. Someone has to find a way out!" said Moka

"Okay! Fine. I'll go. I'm the oldest." said Gin

"Actually Gin, I'm the oldest." said Sun

"Yeah, but I've lived the longest."

"...Okay fine go."

"Okay so... What just happened?"

"You get to stay out here all by yourself." said Tsukune

"Oh good!"

"Congradulations!"

"Aww thanks man!"

"Okay!"

"Hahahaha!"

Everyone except Gin walk into the classroom and lock the door.

"What a dumbass." said Sun. "And to think I actually had Se-" Everyone looks towards Sun with suspicious looks. "Saishimi with the guy. Hehehe."

Outside Gin was petrified. He was all alone, with a killer on the lose. "Dundundun....Dundundun...Dundun- AAAHHH!!" yelled gin, as he bumped into a beautiful red headed girl.

"Excuse me." said the girl

"KILLER!! KILLER!! YOU'RE THE KILLER!!! And I know you're gonna tell me that you're not the killer because your beautiful, and you think I'm gonna believe you, but I'm not! It's just like that one movie, 'Killer, Killer! You're the killer! And I know you're Gonna tell me that-" said Gin

"I'm not the killer."

"I believe you."

Gin pounces on the young girl and kisses her pationetley. Gin then releases her mouth and lieaves ke=isses nibbles and licks on her neck.

"See, I was in the library with some friends but they disappeared. And with all these weird things happening I got so FRIGHTENED!!! You are very friendly aren't you?" said the girl, finally being released from Gin's "attacks".

"Friendly enough to protect you from the bad killer man. Hi. Ginei Morioki" said Gin

"Laura Pellens"

"Such a pretty name. But can I call you angel instead?"

"Everybody does." Gin and Laura continue their kissing session. The others look through the window, faces beet red.

"She doesn't seem so bad." said Mizore

"She's fine, I'm not so sure about Gin though." said Sun

"Don't assume. It's always the one you leats expect." said Kurumu. The gang come out of the classroom assured that Laura was okay.

"You can hang out with us Laura." said Tsukune

"Yeah, as long as we stick together, we'll be okay." said Moka

The phone rings startling everyone.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" said Laura.

Mizore gives Laura a hostile look. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" screamed Mizore

"I'm sorry are you-"

"Yes girl, I am the screamer arund here."

Sun picks up the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" said Sun

"Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite?" said a creepy voice.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. Okay, I like the one with the hot sexy cast from that wayans bros. movie."

"Scary movie?" said Laura

"Duh!" said Gin

"Wait a second. We could use the phone to help us." said Tsukune

"Hey, you're right! Cause if he attacks us we can hit him with this!" said Gin, pulling the phone off the wall.

"...Or we could have used it to call for help."

"....Dundundun."

Then the phone rings which confuses everyone. Gin being the one holding the phone answers it.

"Hello? ...Oh hey! It's the killer!" said Gin

"What?!" exclaimed everyone.

"Hang on a sec. ....Uh-huh....Yeah....Yeah....Alright cool. Love you too. Bye-bye." Gin puts down the phone. "Man! Can that guy talk or what? On and on and on. Damn."

"What did the killer say?!" said Tsukune

"'What did he say?' He said what any other killer would say. He wants to kill us all. As a matter of fact he wants us to wait right here until he finds us."

Immediately the gang run away from the phone. But Gin comes back to hang it up. Then runs away.

To be continued~

* * *

Okay I lost them. Next chapter the killer is revealed. Who is he? Why did he do it. We'll find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**To my friend Laura. If you're reading this, I hope you like the fact that I put you in this story. Also, this is the last chapter of this story. Please enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: It was you all along.

The gang find themselves in the library. They look around to see if anyone is inside, and are relieved to find no one.

"Okay. I'm sure we've bought ourselves some time in here. Now lets split up and find something that can help us." said Tsukune

"Right away wrong. If we split up, we'll doom ourselves to death." said Kurumu

"Kurumu, I'm sure we'll be fine. There's no one in here so we aren't in any danger at the moment." said Sun

Kurumu considered this and agreed. The gang split up in groups. Tsukune with laura, Moka with Mizore, Gin with Kurumu and Sun.

~Moka and Mizore~

"You know, I don't trust this Laura girl." said Moka

"I know what you mean. We don't even know anything about her." said Mizore

~Gin, Kurumu, and Sun~

"Kurumu. Are you certain about that whole, virgin thing?" said Sun

"Yeah. Why?" said Kurumu.

"No reason."

"Shh. Let's keep looking." said Gin

~Tsukune and Laura~

"I don't know about you, but I'm officially freaked out." said Tsukune

"Tsukune don't worry. I have complete faith that we'll make it out alive." said Laura, kissing Tsukune on the cheeck. Moka walked behind the pair and witnessed this act, feeling her heart crush. She turns her head away and walks away from them.

_"It only makes sense. We aren't friends anymore. And he hates me too. I lost him the moment Me and My inner self argued with him. We can never go back to being friends."_ Thought Moka

Tsukune took a turn away from Laura separating himself from her.

_"I'm such an idiot. I should have made up with Moka when I had the chance. If I die here leaving things the way they are now, I'll never forgive myself. I need to go find her." _Thought Tsukune. Tsukune's thought were thrown out the window when he heard a horrible scream coming from behind him.

Laura was crushed by a shelf craking her head wide open. Gin found her first and went to her side.

"Laura! Hang on! We'll get you some help soon!" said Gin

"No...I know who the killer is..." said Laura

"Don't speak! Save your energy!"

"Gin! I'm dying!"

"Oh. Okay. Maybe you should tell me right now."

"I caught a glimpse of the killers face before the shelf hit me.....The killer is..."

Before she could speak, the the whole column of books fell on the pair, killing them both on the spot. The others made it too late to save them.

"Gin! Laura!" said Sun. "Gin....He was my friend, he was like a brother! ...I didn't really know her. He was the only friend I had. Now I'm all alone. No! If I have to be alone then I don't want to live!" Sun rushes Past Mizore heading out of the window. Mizore follows her outside and stops her.

"Sun wait! We are your friends. You won't be alone with us!" said Mizore

"....Thank you Mizore. L-lets go back inside." said Sun. But before they get the chance, the killer appears and pushes them off the edge. Both girls let out one last scream before falling to their deaths. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu follow the sounds and are met, face to face with the killer. The killer lunges at Kurumu with blinding speed, and with no effort, snaps her neck.

"KURUMU!!!!!" screamed Moka, trying to run towards her fallen friend. Tsukune held the weeping Moka protectively close to himself as the killer approaches them at a slow pace.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!!" yelled Tsukune.

The killer approches Tsukune and caresses his cheeck. Tsukune is stunned by this act, unaware that the killer has taken hold of his and Moka's hand, pressing them together. The killer then faces Tsukune and said one thing.

**"For you."**

Tsukune is stunned by the familiar voice. "It can't be." Tsukune moves forward and removes the hood, revealing the killer to be none other...than Inner Moka, a tear running down her pale cheeck. Tsukune and Moka are stunned by these events. They can only stare at Inner Moka, who returns the look.

"Moka?"

~In class~

"Moka? Moka wake up." said Kurumu

Moka slowly wakes up to the callings of her friend. She looks around surpirsed to be in the classroom.

"Sensei looks like she's ready to kill you."

Kagome looks towards Moka with a death glare, confirming Kurumu's statement.

"No, she's not the killer! I am." said Moka

"What are you talking about? What killer?"

Moka realizes that it all must have been a dream, and then she started thinking. What if all that really happened? Would she really want to die leaving things the way they were with Tsukune? Could she risk losing her best friend and the man she loves?

**"Set me free. It's my fault that this whole thing happened, so I need to fix it." **said Inner Moka

"You're right. We can't just let this bickering continue." said outer Moka. Moka walks to the front of the class to the teachers desk. "Sensei, you don't have to keep everyone here. Everything that happened was my fault. If I wasn't fighting with Tsukune, none of this would have happened."

"And how do you figure that?" said Kagome

"If I could, can I let someone else to explain it?"

Kagome agreed to let Moka do as she pleases, intrigued by what she wanted to say. Moka turns to Tsukune with a look begging for forgiveness, as she walked towards him and reached for his hand. Moka then removes the Rosario, revealing her true self. The look never leaving her face.

**"When you went to spend some time with Mizore, I got jealous. The truth is, I wanted you to spend some time with me, and instead of being understanding, I lashed out and said things that I didn't mean. And it's because of that, that we stopped being friends. I'll admit, that it really hurt me, knowing our friendship was dead. But it hurt even more, knowing that I was the reason for it. And for that I am truly sorry and I hope that we can go back to the way things were. Can we just go back to being friends again?"** said Inner Moka.

"How can we do that?" said Tsukune, causing Moka's heart to crush. "We never stopped being friends. So how can we go back to a place we've been for the longest?" said Tsukune with a smile. Moka looks to Tsukune with eyes threatening to shed tears. Instintively, she reaches and hugs Tsukune, tightly against herself.

"Okay seriously. Since It's getting late, I guess we can end detention today. You're all dismissed." said Kagome.

The students leave the detention room and exit the classroom. Moka walked beside Tsukune, never releasing his hand.

"Moka, you don't have to hold my hand." said Tsukune

**"...I know."** said Moka, tightening her grip. **"But I want to. Is that okay."**

"....Yeah. It is." said Tsukune, responding to Moka's gestures.

**"You know, when I was sleeping, I dreamt a killer came and attacked us."**

"Sounds like the usual routine."

**"Yeah, but at least it wasn't real." **After Moka walks out the door shutting it behind her, a shadowy figure comes up from out of the closet following the students.

* * *

I'll be coming up with something new soon. I'll keep you posted when I do. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading. Take care


End file.
